The Early Bird Catches the Wizard
}} Vaarsuvius has one major setback with their power and another with their familiar. Cast * Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ * Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ * Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ * Vaarsuvius (as a lizard) ◀ ▶ * Blackwing ◀ ▶ Transcript Lizard V reads a spellbook on Durkon's head. Vaarsuvius: This seems to be a dreadful turn of events. Vaarsuvius: I apparently only have three spells in my spellbook that I can cast as a lizard, owing to their natural lack of somatic components. Vaarsuvius: Feather Fall, a spell with sharply limited usage. Vaarsuvius: Suggestion, a powerful hypnotic spell—but one that requires that the subject understand your speech, which renders it nigh useless right now. Vaarsuvius: And Hold Portal, a spell that holds doors shut for a few minutes. And, I might add, a spell so inherently without merit that I shudder to consider under what sort of malaise I might have suffered when I decided to scribe it into my tome. Vaarsuvius: You do not know how easy your life is, Durkon. You simply need to requisition the appropriate spells from your deity, not spend a lifetime seeking them out. Durkon: Awww, tha cute li'l lizard is makin' funny noises again. Vaarsuvius: Sigh. Vaarsuvius: I suppose I might as well prepare all three spells, though. Useless arcane power is still preferable to no arcane power. Roy: Hmm. The ground here is getting awfully marshy. I'd rather not trudge through swampland unless we're sure the starmetal is near. Haley: What does the map say? Roy: Not much. Since the hexes faded when the hag died, the map isn't much use now. Except to say that we're in the right area. Haley: Hey, we could ask Blackwing to scout ahead. Roy: Who? Vaarsuvius: Who? Haley: Vaarsuvius' familiar. I had some luck asking him to scout the bandit camp for us. Vaarsuvius: Wait! No! Don't mention— Blackwing pops into existence, "pop!" Blackwing looks at Vaarsuvius. Blackwing chases after Vaarsuvius. Blackwing: Caw! Vaarsuvius: Begone, you infernal avian! Shoo! Vaarsuvius: Where is a portal to hold when you really need one? D&D Context * None of the spells Vaarsuvius prepares require a somatic (hand gesture) component, allowing him or her to cast them. It should be noted that allowing any kind of spell casting while under the effects of a baleful polymorph spell is impossible under the standard D&D rules for that spell (characters lose all class features while polymorphed). Allowing V to cast spells with verbal components is therefore a "house rule" of the Order of the Stick universe. * Feather Fall is a 1st-level Wizard spell that causes objects to fall more slowly. * Suggestion is a 3rd-level Wizard spell that hypnotizes an opponent if they fail a Will save. * Hold Portal is a 1st-level Wizard spell that holds a door closed. Trivia * The title of this comic is a play on the phrase "The early bird catches the worm." * Roy and V continue the running gag that no one remembers Blackwing's name, and that Blackwing winks into existence when needed. External Links * 178}} View the comic * link|915772}} View the discussion thread Category:Lizard V Defeats Black Dragon, Starmetal Found